


Aggressive Bouts of Beat Poetry.... Continued

by Isabellana



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellana/pseuds/Isabellana
Summary: During the Am I Original Video, we see Logan and Princey battling in out with rap. Now, what would it be like if this continued?





	Aggressive Bouts of Beat Poetry.... Continued

After Logan finished his rap, the entire room stared in awe.   
"Wh where did that come from?" Roman's expression went from smug to shocked and then mortified in the capacity of three seconds.  
"I've always had an interest in poetry, and I've studied a plethora of rhyme schemes, so fabricating stanzas and verses are elementary." Logan explains patiently.   
"Gee Teach, you really schooled him," Morality giggled, placing his hands on his hips.  
"And you're next, I have just decided," Logan declares. And this, my friends, is when an idea came into Morality's head.   
"Well teach, I'm not sure where you would get an idea like that, especially since you're clearly aHEAD of me in terms of skill," Morality mused, pointing to his head. The look of annoyance on Logan's face was noticed by all four of the onlookers, who each shared a look. We all knew what was going down.  
"Morality, please, I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice," Logan straightened his spine, fixed his glasses, and continued to stare at Patton. Morality adjusted his cardigan, fixed his glasses, and motioned for Roman to start the music back up. Anxiety smirked, Princey was still in shock over the previous duel, and me, well I was just so bewildered at the situation. My personalities can rap? I can't even rap. What the heck? Needless to say, the music started back up. This is gonna be interesting.

AGGRESSIVE BOUTS OF BEAT POETRY

PATTON   
VS  
LOGANNN

GO

-Logan-   
Salutations my friends, and goodbye to all,  
This needlessly silly father figure is about to fall.  
Your rhymes are straight up rudimentary,  
Allow me to elucidate,  
I've got lines to end this war,  
And now you'll be consternate!

-Patton-  
Well son, I gotta tell you  
The never ending constants are surely going to fall through  
Honestly kiddo, you never fail to baffle me  
Your jocular insults are never what they're gonna be  
My honest accolades are certainly proclaimation  
These bars I spit need no explanation  
But really son I gotta tell you,  
There's a clear winner here,   
And it sure as heck ain't you! 

Now it was Logan's turn to be shocked. As the room fell silent, Patton's grin widen even further.  
"Logan I told you I knew big words too!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This is my first work, as I just joined AO3, and I'm so excited to be here! I love the community, so I'm naturally pumped to join it too! Please let me know what needs work, as I'm still working on my writing. Have a great day!


End file.
